1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife sharpeners and more particularly pertains to a new knife sharpener for sharpening a blade with a plurality of spring biased rods which are rotatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knife sharpeners is known in the prior art. More specifically, knife sharpeners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art knife sharpeners include U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,335; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,910; U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,885; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,845; and U.S. Patent Des. 327,402.
In these respects, the knife sharpener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sharpening a blade with a plurality of spring biased rods which are rotatable.